


美杜莎的探戈

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 6月15日是一个特殊的日子





	美杜莎的探戈

**Author's Note:**

> 配乐推荐一步之遥

　　但丁甩掉叛逆剑上的血迹，从被毁掉的装饰罗马柱上跳下来。这次的委托是城郊别墅晚上的奇怪声响与腥臭，果不其然住了一窝胆小如鼠的恶魔，他花了好些时间才把这群长得像大号蟑螂的东西引出来再一一斩杀，顺带毁了小半个地下仓库和半个花园。有着丰富经验的莫里森已经请雇主一家暂时搬出去住一晚，所以这下没什么流血事件（除了恶魔）。

　　别墅的落地钟响了，但丁回头看向旁边的日历：6月15日。他的视线低垂了一点点。

　　别墅门外传来汽车声，是莫里森。但丁扛着剑走了出去。

　　“哇，就你来说这也是少见的大手笔……这尾款可不好谈啊。”

　　“随便，今天心情不太好……”他坐上莫里森开过来的车的副驾驶座，双腿搭上车前，“送我回红墓……我突然想起来一点事，预付款先给我一万现金。”

　　莫里森看了他一眼。“钱就在后座箱子里。事务所？”

　　“嗯。”但丁闭上眼睛，像要补觉。

　　莫里森发动了汽车。他知道有很多事情他就算问了但丁也不会回答，这大概也是其中之一。

 

　　小提琴装进吉他盒里——这小提琴看起来已经有些年月了，不是什么特别好的琴，配套的盒子已经消失在事务所的杂物间黑洞里，但丁还花了大半个小时重新调了音。叛逆剑也塞了进去，稍稍有点勉强他继承的这把来自父亲的剑，但反正也用了这么久了。

　　一块布满灰尘的野餐布，他从已经变成杂物间的厨房柜子顶上翻了出来，扬起来的灰尘让他这个半魔呛咳了好一会儿。洗是来不及的了，他赶紧拿去大门外面使劲甩灰。两个仔细擦洗干净的六角形玻璃杯也被随意塞进折起来的野餐布中，那么一堆叮铃当啷乱七八糟的东西全被他丢进他那个同样好久没拿出来过但至少结实完整的吉他盒，从后屋推出了他因为懒惰没费心思拿去典当而逃过一劫的摩托车。

　　一阵发动机的轰鸣，伴随玻璃杯和小提琴和剑之间叮铃当啷的喧哗声响，驶向最近的书店。

 

　　发动机的声响在门口停下，一声门铃的“叮铃”声，店主抬起了头。

　　“欢迎光临——啊，但丁，我还在想今年你会不会来。”

　　“只是刚好……记得。”但丁信步走过门口的畅销书展示架，走向店内里的古典文学，“之前的是……《浮士德》。今年……”

　　“《荷马史诗》怎么样？新出的精装修订本，由——”

　　“就它了。”但丁拿起巨厚的一套书，其上硬皮封面都比一般的精装本要厚，还带有内衬棕色缎布浮雕木盒，“顺便结个账，刚好今天有进账。”

　　“那就八百美元吧。”店主笑着把柜台下面最新的几本时尚杂志拿了出来，“这些一年加起来也才24美元，最贵就你手上那套了，673.42美元，够你记账到明年。”

　　但丁龇了龇牙：“这套东西真贵。”

　　“是啊。”店主咧嘴笑了，“我才进了两套，会买这类书的人真的不多。”

　　“其中一个是我。”但丁看起来除了有点肉疼也没什么不满，用那几本杂志垫底，扛起了颇沉的木盒，“谢了。”

 

　　“但丁？真是稀客，今天……噢，当然，今天。”老板看到他背着吉他盒扛着书，回头看了看日历，呵呵直笑，“经典夏威夷披萨，双重芝士，不要橄榄，外带？”

　　“对，就这个。”但丁坐上吧台，把书放到旁边，“顺便付一下账单……总共多少？”

　　“不多，最近你都叫得很少，总共381.09美元。生意不景气？”

　　“嗯啊，天下太平。真不知道是该高兴还是不高兴。”但丁笑了笑，接过递过来的免费柠檬水，“……还是高兴的吧。”他喝了一口，眨眨眼睛，“这些年的活儿越来越无聊了，幸亏干这行的人也多了起来，要不随便什么小事情就大老远跑一趟也是很困扰的。”

　　“但是你总要吃饭的，我的账单你也还是要付的。”老板第……不知道多少次劝说，“我说你也老大不小了吧，不尝试找份正经工作稳定下来吗？我那个在市立大学工作的表弟说他们最近在招保安，我觉得你虽然长得不够凶，但是这身高体格应该没问题。”他向但丁挤了挤眼睛，“说不定还能搞到几个漂亮女大学生。”

　　“这就是我说的无聊活计了，亨利。”但丁摇着头舔了舔舌头，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“我干的可是刀头舔血的营生，当保安不如在家睡觉。”

　　“你就吹吧，这方圆三十英里都没人信了。”

　　但丁哈哈大笑。

 

　　弗瑞迪的老板看到他背着他已经很少带出来的吉他盒，感叹地说：“又一年了？我去拿给你。”

　　“谢了。”

　　“啊啊，”餐厅刚来两年的侍应小姐歪着头，“到底是谁这么浪漫，跟你一年一约啊？”

　　“前几年我就忘好几次啦。”但丁笑笑，“也只有那家伙会原地不动的等我。”

　　“那么说，对方有正经工作咯？”

　　但丁挤挤眼：“没人告诉你吗？打听我的秘密会死的哦！”

　　“哈哈哈哈哈，好啦我不问啦，真是的，皱纹都这么多了，还是这么孩子气，真是幸福。”侍应哼哼起来。

　　“我们的但丁永远年轻！”老板终于从后厨出来了，带上一瓶看起来保存得很好的酒，“喏，你的三十八年威士忌，还剩二十六瓶。要给你留一份草莓圣代吗？”

　　“不用啦，我明天再来！”

　　但丁将威士忌塞进他的吉他盒里，侍应看到里面乱七八糟躺着各种东西，一边说着“真是乱来”一边替他开了门。

 

　　摩托车载着但丁和他的精装书与披萨，一路驶向郊外。那里是横贯红墓市的河的上游，只要拐个弯跨过远远就能看见的红墓市立大学，就能回到他曾经的家。

　　但是他已经很久很久，没越过那条界线了。

　　他在河边的一棵树下停了下来。今天是周末，学生都放了假，不是去了市区就是在学校里不出来。那棵树下有一块表面平整的大石头，刚好适合当桌子或者椅子。但丁放下他的吉他盒，在茂盛过头的草地里摊开，一件件东西摆出来。

　　餐巾布铺在石头上，外带披萨、精装书、威士忌、两个酒杯。叛逆剑随意地靠在石头上，就在他触手可及的位置。他在石头上留出的位置坐下，用牙齿咬开了酒瓶，往两个杯子里倒。

　　酒还带着冰凉的气息。一杯摆在稍远的位置，一杯拿在手里。他低着头，很久很久，终于叹了口气，向着学校背后的方向敬了敬。

　　“祝我们生日快乐。”

　　他仰着头喝掉了杯子里不多的酒，伸了伸舌头，傻兮兮地笑了。

　　“我给你买了《荷马史诗》，精装本。我觉得他所有的价钱都花在那个木盒子上啦。”

　　“不合胃口的话也没办法啦，我一直在想你到底具体喜欢哪些书，但是我都不太记得了，谁让你走得这么早。”

　　“妈妈应该也在你身边吧？我真羡慕啊，就我一个人在变老，你们都永远年轻。我已经不去想我今年多少岁了，一想就伤心。”

　　“帮我跟妈妈说对不起，明明知道她最大的希望是保护你，而我……我知道我知道，每年都是这些……都怪你，都怪你。为什么你就这么任性偏执不听我说呢？”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“我甚至想不起来妈妈的脸了，那张照片在这方面没什么帮助。她的遗愿我没能做到，她的脸我也没能记住。哈。”

　　“……对不起。”  
　　  
　　“你们两个都是。”

　　他停顿了一下，轻轻吸了口气，又吐出来。他往自己的酒杯里续了半杯，举在眼前，看着将近正午的阳光在琥珀色的液体里闪烁，被六角形的玻璃杯折射出略微刺眼的七彩光。他眯了眯眼，盯着那些碎钻一样的光芒。

　　“《荷马史诗》你比较喜欢《伊利亚特》还是《奥德赛》？我打赌《奥德赛》。”

　　他拆开包装，将《奥德赛》单独拿了出来，翻到中间，稍微一看，眼里有光闪过。他闭上眼睛，稍微收拾了心情，开始用夸张的音调念：

 

唉，我可怜的主人啊！

一定是天神阻挡了他的归程。

如果他回来，一定会重重地奖赏我，

给我一座房子，一片田地，一个众人追求的妻子，

还有其他的一个主人能赏给奴仆所有的好东西，

奴仆们辛勤地劳作，天神使他们的劳动，

卓有成效，我也是受这种力量的驱动，

不辞劳苦地劳动，主人若回到家乡，

安享晚年该多好啊，他定会赏我这一切！

可是，他死了，真希望海伦断子绝孙，

为了替阿特柔斯之子阿伽门农洗去耻辱。

无数的英雄远征特洛亚，舍命拼杀，

却不幸死在敌人的枪下，回不了家乡！  


　　

　　但丁终于哽住了。他抓着书，张了张口，喉咙却有柔软又结实的石头堵着一样，怎样都念不下去。最终他放弃了，把精装书随意放在一边，拿起酒杯喝了一大口，感受着酒液碾过喉咙里堵着的东西带来的轻微刺痛。  
　　  
　　“《奥德赛》太像你了，除了你没有……一个等待你的妻子。”  
　　  
　　“你也没有回来。”

　　然后他的肩膀垮了下来，无奈地笑着。

　　“尼禄，你的儿子，都已经二十多岁啦。我其实想彻底忘记自己多少岁来着的，但是你看，我都快成功了，你留下的遗物就出现了，还在提醒我我比你多活了多久。你太残忍了。”

　　“是因为恨我吗？”

　　“恨我的话倒是亲自来啊……维吉尔……”

　　“……你倒是亲自来啊……”  
　　  
　　他的眼睛酸涩，有那么一会儿他以为会有眼泪泛出，越过眼眶，然而没有。他的双眼只有干涸的疼痛，过于灿烂的正午艳阳在嘲笑他的多愁善感。  
　　  
　　有那么一会儿他希望会天降陨石将他砸死，又或者什么魔王突然出现一个背刺将他杀死，又或者出现巨大地震将他拉进地心烧死，好结束这荒谬的一切，但他知道这不可能。这一天，就像过去很多很多次的平凡日子一样，河流从上游流向下游，太阳从东边升起要往西边落下，地球仍然围着太阳公转，而月球也依然没有离开地球。  
　　  
　　他叹了口气，打开了披萨盒子。  
　　  
　　“至少我还有披萨。”但丁笑笑，特意把还带着热量的芝士拉出长长的丝，香浓的奶味安慰了他，也提醒了他现在他有点饿。  
　　  
　　没有事情的日子里，但丁总是习惯把每一件事的持续时间拉到极长。一下一下慢吞吞地嚼着嘴里的食物，就像不把每一丝咸香的火腿肠和奶香的芝士味道都品尝出来就不吞下去一样。然后又是拉得极长的芝士拉丝，断掉的时候末端跌落在他胸前，他用两根手指捡起来，慢吞吞地塞回嘴里。  
　　  
　　他吃得很慢，很投入，就像有着无数时光供他挥霍，又像是只有极少数的事情能让他消磨时间。他长长的右腿蜷缩在身前，踩在石头上，空出来的手向后撑，阳光透过摇曳斑驳的树荫照在他身上，就像随时都会消失一样。偶尔拿起酒杯，眯着眼睛喝掉一小口，醇厚酒精混合着嘴里的芝士奶香，慢慢地咽下去。  
　　  
　　那份披萨最终他只吃了一半。他向后躺在石头上，透过树荫看向太阳，没一会儿他就拿起《奥德赛》盖在脸上。略微有点重，没一会儿他就换成了时尚杂志。  
　　  
　　等到他睡醒已经是黄昏时候，夕阳的金色光辉在河里照出星星点点的光芒，陆陆续续看到有学生驾驶着二手车回到大学里，偶尔有几个会在行驶的过程里好奇地看着他。他取下脸上的杂志，站起来伸了个大大的懒腰同时打了个巨大的哈欠，摸了摸鼻子。他倒了满满一杯已经不凉了的威士忌，就着把余下的半份披萨吃完，恋恋不舍地捡起盒子里散落的香肠片、洋葱片和芝士丝吃干净，还舔了舔裸露的手指。他又发了一会儿呆，终于将酒瓶里剩下的酒一口气倒出来喝剩下一小口，拿起了他的小提琴。  
　　  
　　“最后，晚饭后的休闲时间。”他笑着将小提琴放在肩窝上，抵在下巴，摆出了一个标准的准备姿势。“《一步之遥》怎么样？我希望你能跟上我的步伐……你肯定可以的。”  
　　  
　　几个音符从小提琴上跳跃而下，紧接着是活跃的河流。但丁嘴角带笑，低垂着眼睛，毫不客气地霸占了主旋律。一个隐约的钢琴伴奏在他耳边响起，他笑意更深，稍稍让了让节奏，紧接着便开始了抢夺。  
　　  
　　夕阳渐渐下沉，他在树下随着拉琴弦的动作晃动身体，在激动的时候还原地转了一圈。跳跃的音符像是在和什么看不见的人争夺话语权，时而激越向上，时而稍稍退让，而那琴声中永远都留了个位置——钢琴伴奏的副歌位。  
　　  
　　那么一双从小被众人夸赞天生适合弹钢琴的手，修长，细削，有力，握着刀也毫不迟疑。  
　　  
　　而现在只有他一个人还记得那么一双手。  
　　  
　　不知道什么时候远处三三两两地停留了几辆学生们的二手车，还有几个胆子大的走到了他旁边，举着相机。他咧开嘴对着相机笑，更用力地拉动那些音符。只有他能听到的钢琴声越发响亮，有那么一会儿他彻底忘记了整个世界，只有灯光，月光，晚饭残留的香气，餐厅墙边的象牙色钢琴，小小的维吉尔眼里闪烁着和他一样争强好胜的光，好好一首圆舞曲生生被他俩奏出了初具雏形的刀光剑影，母亲捧着一本书却只记得看着他们，嘴里带笑。  
　　  
　　一曲被他中段循环了不知道多久的《一步之遥》最终还是走向了结束。但丁在意识到那些都已经过去的时候，他拉错了一个音符。他听不到伴奏的钢琴声了，也从美梦中醒来，回到了现实。  
　　  
　　“你不陪我玩了吗，维吉尔？”  
　　  
　　他索然无味地将圆舞曲拉向终结，那听起来就像他本人一样凄惨孤单，伴奏的位置被他自己歪歪扭扭地补足，小提琴的声音独自走向结束。他的身体不再扭动，只是向着小提琴的方向蜷缩，几乎像是佝偻。当最后一个音符离开琴弦，围观的学生们鸦雀无声。  
　　  
　　但丁回过神来，让自己露出一个完美无缺的笑容，举起小提琴和琴弦做了个谢幕的动作。那种凝固的氛围解了冻，学生们纷纷鼓起了掌。就在几个大胆的学生刚露出想要搭讪的表情，但丁就立刻开始收拾东西，仿佛他只是个突然出现正要立刻消失的快闪一族。于是那些学生陆续散去，他也将东西都塞进了他结实的吉他盒里。  
　　  
　　余下的两杯酒上，白色的月光摇摇欲坠。  
　　  
　　他单膝蹲在石头前，先是喝掉了自己的那杯，然后拿起另一杯一直没有碰过的。  
　　  
　　“忌日快乐，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
　　  
　　“真希望你早点来接我。我没什么放不下的了……你的儿子已经能独当一面了，我觉得他对上蒙德斯也不是没有胜算。老实说，我觉得他适合叛逆剑多过适合阎魔刀。哈。不如你过继给我好了。”  
　　  
　　“最好是你亲自来接我。……既然你这么恨我，亲自来嘲笑我最快乐了吧？那为什么不呢？”  
　　  
　　他笑着喝光了余下的，拉上吉他盒拉链，使了点魔力，将那套精装版《荷马史诗》烧了个精光，随着火焰升高的灰烬顺着晚风飘向河里。  
　　  
　　“今天很愉快，明年再见，替我向妈妈问好。”  
　　  
　　摩托轰隆着，渐渐远去。  
　　  
　　明天又会是平常的、无聊的一天。　　

　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 6月15日，DMC5里M10之后的日期（但丁被V叫起来杀哥哥的那天），同时是双子座、父亲节  
> 然后1代官漫里黑天使握着项链对着空气说了声生日快乐  
> 如果这天作为双子生日以及1代杀黑天使的日期，那个酸爽惊天动地  
> 大家纷纷表示卡婊干得出来  
> ↑以上脑洞来源  
> 事实证明我也会写刀！叉腰！
> 
> 帮我起标题的自称电子羊会梦见自己吃火锅的Horus解释：  
> 可以叫美杜莎的探戈，被诅咒的美杜莎看向自己所爱之人，得到对方的回望然后一眼他的爱人就被他亲手化成了石头  
> 一步之遥这个曲子还能拿来跳探戈【喂


End file.
